Oneshots!
by R5rulezFICS
Summary: Hey guys! I had some random ideas for stuff so I thought I'd put them here in oneshots. I'll also take requests, so anything you'd like, go ahead and ask. Read and review please, It'd mean a lot to me. Hope you like the first one, just something random I came up with. Probably will be rated M later, so yeah. Plzzz review! Bye!


**Hey, so...I guess Jess told you what happened, huh? Well, this is awkward. How 'bout this: It never happened. **

**Anyway, I've got limited internet access right now, but I thought that I should post one of the things that I wrote out on paper over the last couple of weeks. **

Riker's P.O.V

Sunglasses wrapped around my head, silver chain hanging from my pockets, black jeans tight against my skin, leather jacket draped over my shoulders. I was ready for this shit. I could hear the chants of fans from a mile away, saw them all lined up, fighting their way into the arena.

You might be wondering, where are we? Three words. Madison Square Garden.

I've got some explaining to do, though. The year is 2015. Calum had ran into some problems, and Austin and Ally was not renewed for a fourth season. Seeing how we had already picked up a pretty hot fanbase from Disney, we decided as a family to break away from Hollywood Records. We got an expected backlash from a large number of fans, but plenty stayed loyal through the rough time.

While we let the press calm down about the "Disney Boy Cutting Off Hollywood Records" we evolved our music. Without the good boy title, Ross was able to turn it up a notch, producing some more vulgar tracks. We took on a style similar to Green Day, a type of grungy pop-punk. Kind of like our really old stuff, just angrier, louder. We moved away from the super poppy, so happy it makes you sick type of music, and brought out a whole new album under Adeline Records.

Another thing that changed was how we dressed. We lost the bright green jeans, the stripes, the multicolored high tops, and brought out a more punk/emo style. Black skinnyjeans, low cut v necks, leather jackets, eyeliner. The response was phenomenal.

We added a new dimension to our fanbase this way, making it more common for guys to like our music as well as girls. We no longer were just another band for girls to drool over, no longer just a stereotypical pop band, we became a legit household name. As the venues got bigger, so did the fights in the crowd. The day was great when we finally realized; we had a fucking mosh pit!

And now here we are. Only a year later, at Madison Square Garden. Largest crowd we've ever played for, by far, sitting at an even 20,000 people. We oversold the show, and people were rushing to find their way in.

My bass was shoved into my hands, and I slipped it on, letting it hang loosely, as I watched Ross get his makeup done. How long has he been doing this again? Because he still manages to twitch, and get himself stabbed with the eyeliner. Another stylist was working on his hair, making it fall just between combed down and full out bedhead. Rydel was leaning on the side of the makeup counter, reviewing the set list. Strangely enough, we are going to play something from our pop days, just completely revamped to fit our new sound. Loud is actually second up, coming just after Congratulations, our new single.

"We're on in ten!" Rocky screamed, coming into the room. He looked so excited I thought he was going to break something. Hopping from one foot to another, a permanent smile plastered on his face. Ross laughed at him, moving just enough to get the light compact in his mouth. He spat, dipping his head so the stylist pulled his hair up strangely. "Wow, you are really bad at this Ross." Rocky giggled. Ross rolled his eyes, shooting Rocky a 'Not Amused' grin.

Finally, Ross got his makeup all finished, and was quickly handed his guitar as he stood back up. Ryland came into the room, seemingly just as happy as Rocky. Oh, I should probably explain that too. Ryland is now a part of R5. We just kept it at R5 even though there are six of us, because the name has sentimental value. He plays just about everything sometimes. He often plays piano, though it isn't all too uncommon for him to pick up the bass or guitar for a few songs.

* * *

Okay, this is the most nerve wracking thing ever. We're under the stage, waiting for it to rise up, to put us in front of 20,000 people chanting our names. Rydel had her mic gripped tightly in her hand, and was biting her lip. I could tell that she was nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder, and gave her a warm smile. "Relax, Ry. They love you, remember?" I said gently. She nodded and smiled, visibly loosening up, before walking over to her spot on the ground, indicated by bright pink tape.

We felt the floor begin to move, and that was Rocky's cue. He began to play the opening chords, and we heard the noise from the crowd pick up exponentially. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the ground underneath us rose farther from everything else. Gripping my bass, I set my fingers over the strings, preparing myself.

The lights were suddenly on top of us, thousands of fans screaming our names right in front.

And then it began. Just like practiced over and over, I slammed down on my bass, backing up slightly. Ross spun in a circle, before grabbing the mic, one hand on the middle of the stand, the other on the top as he began to sing. (song credit goes to Sleeping With Sirens)

Welcome to a brand new generation

You don't know

So let me help you understand

You see, you try to build yourself a reputation

So you can prove to everyone

That you're the man

So why is it us that make you feel so helpless?

You better get it out while you still can

Cuz when those lights go on around you

And nobody gives a damn

You're gonna wish that you had taken our advice

Rocky grabbed his mic, and Ross picked up the guitar riff.

I've been down, I've been out

Now I can't keep my face off a cover

That ain't what it's about

You still have so much left to learn

Ross started a lap around the stage, high fiving the fans in the front row, while Rocky and I sung the chorus.

Congratulations

They say you're the man

Congratulations

You see I do what you can't

And until they go and take my name off of the shelves

Congratulations, we're gonna give you hell

Rydel ran forward, her mic gripped in her hands loosely

Get em, Ry!

She raised her mic, and proceeded to, well, rip peoples faces off. Figuratively of course.

They try to do it like me

But they do it all wrong

I'll pass the torch when someone better comes along

Congratulations to every label that ever turned me down

Me and my top 20 record aren't too worried about it now

I hope this lesson taught is a lesson learned

Now go and bury your head while R5 rules the world!

The rest of the song was kind of a blur. It was so mesmerizing. So many people were watching us, listening to us, freaking singing our lyrics back to us. It was insane, something that I had never expected to happen. It was a dream come true.

**Hope you liked it, kinda different from my older stuff, but whateva. Hopefully talk to you soon. Also, if you want to talk to me or something, and have a Kik, mines TeerawkGirl. So, yeah. There yah go. Uhh, byeee!**


End file.
